Happy KuroChirstmas
by Tsukii-Yan
Summary: Le manoir Phantomhive, la fête de Noël, une romance naissante entre deux hommes... Que va-t-il bien pouvoir se passer?


Hello! Me voici de retour! J'espere que vous avez toutes (et tous) passé un bon (reveillon de) Noël, et que le papa Nowiel vous a gaté! =D

Comme promis, je publie un one-shot pour Noël ^^ Je sais que je suis un peu en retard, mais bon! Je fais ce que je peux! ^^

Ca peut être considérée comme une "suite" de "Trick and Pumpkin", celle d'Halloween (vous savez, celle que j'ai fini un mois apres cette fête... xP), et la fin, ce sera pour la Saint Valentin! ^^

Encore une fois, le yaoi est... Heu... Très timide ^^

Bonne lecture! =)

* * *

><p><em>23 décembre. 8h00.<em>

_Manoir Phantomhive._

_Chambre du comte._

Sébastian ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup sec.

C'est avec un grand plaisir pour le diable qu'il était qu'il entendit son maître gémir et qu'il le vit s'enfouir sous les couvertures –lesquelles étaient solidement agrippées entre ses petits poings.

D'ailleurs, son lit était complètement défait.

Normal.

Ciel avait encore fait un cauchemar cette nuit.

Sébastian le savait, bien sur. Mais comme l'enfant ne le désirait pas, il n'était pas venu cette nuit la. Ni toutes les autres, depuis quelques semaines. Depuis exactement 53 jours, en réalité.

Cette fameuse et agaçante fête des morts ou il avait laissé glisser ses lèvres sur celles de son maître.

*Oui, j'ai compté. Ca m'a bien pris deux minutes complètes, je crois. ^^*

Depuis… Une recrudescence de cauchemars, et une gêne certaine du plus jeune au moment de son coucher.

Résultat chaque réveil était plus difficile que le précédent.

Le majordome ne savait pas combien d'heures de sommeil Ciel avait à son actif depuis le début du mois.

Toujours était-il qu'un noble qui se cache face au soleil, c'était assez pitoyable.

Un peu trop même.

« Allez, Monsieur. Il faut vous lever maintenant. »

« … Encore une heure… Et peut-être que là, je pourrais éventuellement réfléchir a la possibilité de… »

« C'est hors de question. Vous avez un programme trop chargé pour ce genre de caprice. »

« Et puis même si vous n'aviez rien à faire, je vous réveillerais a la même heure. » ajouta le diable en son for intérieur.

« Fiche moi la paix » marmonna Ciel.

« … Aujourd'hui, pour le petit-déjeuner, je vous propose un Earl Grey, accompagné de toasts et de confitures de framboise, ou bien … »

« … »

« Ainsi que des gaufres au chocolat, et un fraisier. »

Pas de réaction.

« Il s'est rendormi… Il est incroyable quand même ! »

Sans attendre davantage et avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux, Sébastian arracha d'un geste violent toutes les couvertures qui recouvraient le corps de l'enfant.

Celui-ci eut un sursaut, bailla vaguement, avant de se replier sur lui-même et de fermer les yeux a nouveaux.

Cela commençait à exaspérer considérablement son majordome.

Si bien que celui-ci partit dans la pièce voisine remplir un bain (bien chaud quand même, il ne voulait pas que son protégé tombe malade. Apres c'était toujours une galère monstre pour le soigner, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se laisser soigner, justement. C'était bien la peine de faire une crise tous les matins !).

Il prit Ciel dans ses bras. Celui-ci daigna à peine remuer, et n'eut pas plus de réaction lorsque son majordome lui retira sa chemise.

En revanche, lorsqu'il le lâcha –plouf ! dans l'eau de la baignoire, il ouvrit –clic- enfin les yeux.

« Kyaaaaaah ! »

« Eh bien, eh bien, Monsieur. Voila un cri bien aigu, et une réaction bien féminine. » ricana Sébastian.

Ciel le fusilla d'un regard encore ensommeillé, tout en crachant l'eau qu'il avait par mégarde avalée.

« Tch… TU ES… kof kof… JE… »

« Oya, oya…. Ne vous énervez pas comme ca, ce n'est pas bon pour vos nerfs. Le coupa le démon, voyant qu'il haussait la voix. Venez plutôt vous sécher correctement, vous allez attraper froid. »

L'enfant bougonna légèrement, mais vint s'emmitoufler bien sagement dans l'épaisse serviette que lui tendait son majordome.

« Je m'attendais à ce que vous protestiez plus que ca. » remarqua Sébastian en le frictionnant.

Le regard du plus jeune se fit lointain.

« … On m'a déjà fait pire. Mon prédécesseur a déjà jeté un plein seau d'eau sur mon lit pour me réveiller, ce qui m'a surpris, la première fois. Alors, me jeter dans la baignoire… C'est du pareil au même. Sauf que tu as moins de travail, hein ? »

« Vous êtes un habitué des réveils compliqués, alors… » ricana le démon

Ciel s'empourpra légèrement.

Ce réveil brusque ne l'empêcha pas de piquer du nez lorsque le démon l'habilla. Celui-ci dut le pincer pour raviver son attention.

_23 décembre. 11h06._

_Manoir Phantomhive._

_Bureau du comte._

*Température exterieure : -3 degrés Celsius.

Bon ca va, je m'arrête la ! ^^' On se croirait dans les Totally Spies...*

Ciel était enfermé dans son bureau depuis plusieurs heures.

Sébastian profita d'un bref instant ou le jeune comte semblait être –enfin- concentré sur la paperasserie assommante, qui formait une pile impressionnante sur son bureau, pour se glisser derrière lui sans aucun bruit.

« Monsieur… » susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Ce fut avec délice qu'il vit l'enfant sursauter, avant de le fusiller du regard comme il savait si bien le faire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend de t'approcher comme ca, sans prévenir ? »

Le démon se redressa (oui, il avait besoin de se pencher pour murmurer a l'oreille du jeune homme, d'autant plus que celui-ci était assis).

« C'est juste que je pensais, que demain, c'est le réveillon de Noël… »

Ciel se raidit.

« Et alors ? » lança-t-il, agressif.

« Eh bien, outre la visite de mademoiselle Elizabeth… »

Il pouvait presque lire dans le cerveau de Ciel « QUELLE BARBE ! » en lettre énormes, rouges et capitales d'imprimerie.

« Je me demandais… »

Petite pause suspense, qui agaça prodigieusement l'enfant qui se tenait face a lui.

« Quel présent désireriez-vous que je vous offre ? »

Le comte en resta bouche-bée. Apres quelques secondes d'yeux (enfin d'œil) ronds fixés sur Sébastian, bouche ouverte, il se reprit par un très élégant…

« PaAAaaAardoOooOon ? »

*les majuscules sont la pour signifier un changement d'intonation et une mue brusque due a la surprise, ndlr*

Sébastian soupira, sans se départir de son sourire.

« Eh bien, il me semble que c'est la tradition, entre humains, de s'offrir des cadeaux a l'occasion de cette fête, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons même été en chercher un pour miss de Middleford… »

« Oui, mais entre _humains_, Sébastian. Entre humains… Tu n'as d'humain que l'apparence, ai-je besoin de te le rappeler ? »

« C'est exact, et je m'en souviens. Et alors ? »

« Et alors… Et alors, ce n'est pas dans le contrat. Si ? »

« Eh bien, non, mais rien ne l'interdit. »

Ciel resta trop surpris pendant encore quelque secondes pour parler.

« Mais… Mais, pourquoi tu veux me faire un cadeau, d'abord ? Tu n'as pas à le faire, en tant que majordome… » bégaya-t-il, sans comprendre.

« Diable de majordome. _Watashi wa akuma de shitsuji desu kara_. »

« N'utilise pas des mots que je ne peux pas comprendre ! » s'énerva l'enfant.

Sebastian fit un clin d'œil à son maître avant de se retirer si rapidement que ce dernier perçut a peine ses mouvements.

Le comte resta complètement anesthésié pendant trois bons quarts d'heure. Il n'en revenait pas. Vraiment.

Sébastian voulait lui faire un cadeau de Noël ? Comme ca, pour le fun ?

Résultat la montagne de papiers qu'il avait à remplir ne le fut jamais. Alors qu'il commençait a peine à se concentrer…

Maudit démon.

La journée passa, et les deux hommes semblaient avoir oublié ce qui s'était passé dans la matinée. Tout juste Ciel fixait son majordome des enfers d'un œil un peu plus suspicieux que d'habitude.

Puis, vint pour lui l'heure de se coucher.

Sébastian lui donna son bain, et il ne se passa aucun événement notable. Il remarqua une forte tension musculaire chez son maître, un peu plus élevée que celle qu'il ressentait habituellement.

Il faillit lui proposer un –rapide !- massage, mais se retint, se disant au dernier moment que cela atteindrait la fierté du comte qui voulait cacher sa fatigue, et qu'en conséquent cela l'énerverait, donc qu'il deviendrait la cible de cette colère, qui était le résultat d'une situation bien plus complexe que son intervention et…

Bref.

Il ne lui fit pas de massage.

Il l'habilla normalement, remarquant les regards furtifs que le jeune homme jetait a son lit, comme si…

Comme s'il avait peur d'y retourner.

Le démon retira lentement le cache-œil de son contractant, regarda pendant une minuscule fraction de secondes l'améthyste de son œil droit bruler, et le laissa s'allonger.

Le majordome se dirigeait lentement vers la porte lorsque…

« Sébastian… »

Il se retourna, avec un petit sourire.

« Oui ? »

Il se rapprocha vers l'enfant replié sur lui-même, au fond du lit, qui le fixait avec une petite lueur mélancolique dans les yeux.

« Tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais, comme cadeau pour Noël, hein ? »

Le démon se rapprocha du lit de son jeune maître.

« C'est exact. Et vous ne m'avez pas encore répondu. »

Ciel sembla hésiter une fraction de seconde.

« Laisse-moi dormir dans tes bras… » souffla-t-il d'une voix faible.

Le sourire de Sébastian s'élargit d'un cran.

« Les humains sont ainsi faits, que dès qu'ils ne peuvent plus lutter contre leurs ténèbres intérieurs, ils recherchent désespérément la chaleur d'autrui… » songea-t-il

« Est-ce un ordre ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Nouvelle hésitation du plus jeune.

« … Non. »

Le diable faillit ricaner de contentement, mais se retint au tout dernier moment.

Au lieu de ca, il posa le chandelier sur la table a coté de lui, et se glissa sous les couvertures, a coté du jeune garçon si désemparé.

Celui-ci avait les pommettes d'un rouge soutenu.

Sébastian s'allongea et écarta les bras.

« Eh bien, joyeux Noël, Monsieur. »

L'enfant se blottit contre le torse de son majordome et cala sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

Le plus âgé souffla finalement les bougies, et laissa couler quelques minutes.

« Combien de temps encore serez-vous effrayé, Bocchan ? Je suis la, et je veillerais sur vous jusqu'à la fin… »

Ciel ne lui répondit pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il s'était déjà endormi. Paisible. Avec un souffle léger et régulier qui chatouillait le cou de son majordome.

_24 décembre. 9h32._

_Manoir Phantomhive._

Le lendemain, ce fut dans une toute autre ambiance que Lizzy vint au manoir afin de fêter Noël.

« Cieeeeeel ! » hurla-t-elle, folle de joie, avant de serrer celui-ci si fort contre sa poitrine que celui-ci crut mourir étouffé.

Sébastian dut intervenir pour qu'elle le lâche.

Avec lassitude, il remarque que le costume de son maitre, le plus beau qu'il avait pu trouver, était déjà complètement froissé par son intervention.

« Hm hm… toussa le maitre en question, afin de se redonner contenance. Elizabeth, je veux bien admettre que tu es contente de venir au manoir aujourd'hui, mais si tu continues comme ca, je risque de ne plus jamais pouvoir fêter Noel avec toi… »

C'est avec ébahissement qu'il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

Aussi, avec une pointe d'exaspération.

« Vous avez toujours autant de tact monsieur » chuchota Sébastian.

« La ferme ! » siffla son maître

« C'était une façon de parler ! » ajouta-t-il précipitamment pour sa fiancée.

Celle-ci se calma rapidement, et inspecta le hall dans lequel elle se trouvait.

« Ciel ! Tu n'as même pas décoré ton manoir ! Alors que c'est la fête ! Alors que c'est Noel ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, tu n'es vraiment pas mignon ! » gronda Elizabeth.

Elle se rapprocha rapidement de son fiancé, avec une mine si menaçante que celui-ci recula d'un pas.

« C'est que… Je voulais te laisser le soin de le faire… Je sais que tu adores ca. » inventa Ciel.

« Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? » déplora-t-il intérieurement.

Sébastian ricana, moqueur.

« Oooooh… Tu es trop mignoooooon ! » s'attendrit Lizzy.

*des fois, je me demande si elle n'est pas bipolaire !*

« N'empêche, heureusement que j'ai tout prévu pour ce cas de figure ! Paula, va chercher tout ce que j'ai emmené dans le fiacre ! »

« Oui, mademoiselle ! Diling, diling ! »

Elle redécora –évidemment, tout le manoir de rose. Afin de respecter un peu le thème de la fête, et les couleurs qui lui étaient associé, elle ajouta une –minuscule- touche de rouge et de vert.

« Mon manoir… » murmura le comte, profondément choqué a nouveau.

« Monsieur… lui dit Sébastian, voyant qu'il était au bord de la dépression. Venez prendre un thé. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la seule pièce épargnée par la folie de Lady de Middleford, la chambre du jeune homme. Le majordome servit une tasse de thé à son maître.

« Mais… Cieeeel ! » hurla la demoiselle.

Le comte sursauta, surpris.

Il était fort probable qu'on l'entendit crier dans le manoir tout entier.

Lassé par avance, Ciel vint voir ce dont il était question.

« Ou est le sapin ? » le réprimanda sévèrement Elizabeth.

« Un sapin… Quel sapin ? » bégaya le jeune Phantomhive.

« Comment ca, quel sapin ? s'énerva la lady. LE sapin ! C'est la tradition d'avoir un sapin à Noel, pour se donner les cadeaux autour ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as MEME PAS pensé à ca ? »

*ils ne croient plus au Père Noel, même Lizzy. J'ai hésité… ^^ ca lui irait bien d'y croire encore, non ?*

« … Heu, c'est que… »

« Tu es vraiment INCORRIGIBLE ! »

« Mademoiselle… l'interrompit Sébastian d'une voix douce. Vous n'avez pas dû bien regarder. Le sapin est dans le salon. »

Tandis que Ciel dardait sur lui un regard surpris, Lizzy se précipitait dans la pièce ne question.

« Oh, oui, tu as raison ! »

Les deux hommes restés en retrait vinrent lentement, l'un sceptique et l'autre souriant.

Un sapin se dressait effectivement dans la salle. Un immense sapin dont les branches supérieures frôlaient le plafond, et qui ployaient sous les guirlandes, étoiles et autre boules de Noël, dont une partie non négligeable était noire.

Lizzy serra Ciel contre lui.

« Tu as fait un effort de décoration ! Je suis si fière de toiiiiii ! »

Critique, elle éloigna de lui son fiancé, qui peinait a reprendre sa respiration tout en fusillant son majordome du regard.

« Mais ce noir… C'est un peu triste, non ? »

« Si tu le dit… »

En un bond, la jeune fille fut près du sapin, qu'elle entreprit d'entièrement redécorer.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ca ? » reprocha Ciel a son majordome à voix basse.

« Fait quoi ? » répéta le démon sur le même ton.

« Mit cette chose immonde dans mon salon ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas, en tant que majordome de la maison Phantomhive, vous laisser dans l'embarras face a votre propre fiancée. »

« Tch… »

Elizabeth en avait fini avec le sapin –qui était maintenant rose bonbon, et croulait sous le poids de petites fleurs et autres angelots-, elle revint donc se coller au comte, et serrer ses mains contre les siennes.

« Il est terriblement plus beau comme ca, non ? »

« Je m'en fiche… » soupira Ciel.

Elizabeth le secoua avec colère.

« Tu ne peux pas dire caaaaa ! »

Agacé à son tour, le comte la repoussa un peu brusquement.

« Il est magnifique. Ca te va ? »

« Oooooh, Ciel… Oh Ciel, oh Ciel ! Cieeeeel ! »

« Quoi, encore ? » songea ce dernier en voyant sa fiancée sautiller.

« Je ne peux pas attendre demain pour donner les cadeaux ! »

« Demain ? » s'étrangla le jeune garçon.

« Elle va rester ici jusqu'à demain ? »s'horrifièrent mentalement Ciel et Sébastian à l'unisson.

« Et si on se les donnait ce soir ? Oh non, maintenant ! Hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

« Ce sera parfait… »

« Oh ouiiiiii ! Je vais les chercher ! Et les domestiques aussi ! »

Les quatre domestiques apparurent quelques instants plus tard. Ciel comprenait mieux pourquoi ils ne s'étaient pas montrés plus tôt.

Mei Rin était devenue une mère Noelle en robe rouge très courte a fourrure.

Bard, une boule de Noel dorée.

Finny, un lutin tout en vert, sans oublier le chapeau pointu, de la mère Noelle.

Tanaka… Un renne ?

Ciel se demanda vaguement pourquoi elle avait épargné Sébastian cette fois.

Les quatre domestiques, semblaient plutôt gênés par leur déguisement, mais bon… Ils n'étaient ni plus maladroits, ni plus empotés que d'habitude.

Quelques instant plus tard, Lizzy remit un cadeau a tout le monde, et Sébastian se chargea de servir le thé et le Chritsmas pudding.

C'est dans la bonne humeur que chacun (même les quatre domestiques) en mangea, et le bruit devint rapidement presque assourdissant.

Les guirlandes renvoyaient leur lumière dorée sur les visages souriants, et personne ne sembla remarquer qu'un certain majordome restait dans l'ombre, à l'écart de la joyeuse troupe.

Les cadeaux furent rapidement déballés.

Sébastian jeta un regard critique sur la scène.

Son jeune maître avait reçu un immense chapeau bleu roi (pourquoi lui achetait-elle tout le temps des vêtements bleus ?). Lizzy eut beau insister, il ne le mit pas sur son crane (et le diable comprenait.) Les domestiques lui avaient remis une broche faite maison, qui ressemblait à tout… sauf à quelque chose. Encore une fois, elle resta sagement dans sa boite.

Lizzy reçut avec ravissement les boucles d'oreille et le collier avec des petits lapins roses que lui offrit son fiancé. Sébastian s'en souvenait parfaitement, ils les avaient choisis ensemble.

Chaque domestique obtint de la part de la lady des petits porte-clés avec des animaux aux grands yeux scintillants. Seul Bard parut sceptique.

Tous les remerciements jaillirent en même temps, et le bruit devint progressivement de plus en plus insupportable.

Seul Ciel restait silencieux et légèrement renfrogné.

Après quelques instants, il s'approcha timidement du grand homme tout en noir qui se tenait encore en retrait de toute cette agitation. Celui-ci le regarda faire, légèrement surpris et amusé à la fois.

« Tiens… » dit le plus jeune en lui tendant un paquet sommairement emballé dans un paquet noir et brillant.

Le démon le saisit, de plus en plus intrigué.

L'enfant ne le regardait pas, et ses joues étaient légèrement rouges.

« Vous l'avez acheté hier ? »

« Ben non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'aurais pas eu le temps –Ciel haussa les épaules. Je l'ai trouvé il y a deux mois, avec Lizzy, a Londres. J'ai trouvé… Enfin, j'ai pensé que ca te plairait… A défaut d'en avoir un vrai… Enfin, bref… Ouvre le, quoi… »

Le comte retourna auprès des autres gens présents dans la salle, gêné.

Sébastian entreprit d'ouvrir le cadeau qu'il lui avait remis, curieux.

Un sourire sincère –une fois n'est pas coutume ! Éclaira son visage.

Son jeune maître lui avait offert un chat noir en peluche, d'un réalisme saisissant, aux deux yeux carmin et au pelage très doux.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, et que le jeune garçon vit que son présent plaisait à son majordome, celui-ci sourit à son tour.

* * *

><p>Lizzy lui donna plus tard le porte-clé qui lui était destiné. Un chien aux énormes yeux globuleux.<p>

Bien tenté !

* * *

><p>Après avoir publié ce ramassis d'anneries (qui est ecrit depuis un mois, mais que je n'ai pas vraiment vraiment pris le temps de ré-écrire), il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter...<p>

_Un bon reveillon de Nouvel An!_

Mon Dieu, que je hais cette période de l'année.

L'avantage c'est que j'ai vu Kung-Fu Panda cet aprem (d'ailleurs, ca m'a donné envie décrire un Kung-Fu Kuro! Stupide, hein? Mais je crois que je vais le faire ^^), et que demain je vais aller m'acheter de la pate fimo! ^^

Voila, j'ai fini de raconter ma vie! N'hésitez pas a reviewer si ca vous fait plaisir, ca serait un cadeau de Noël plutôt sympa...

Non?


End file.
